Ilberd Feare
Ilberd the Dullblade is a non-playable character from Final Fantasy XIV. As Marshal of the Crystal Braves, he is introduced as the new right-hand man of Alphinaud Leveilleur and is an old friend of Flame General Raubahn Aldynn. Profile Story ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Originally a sellsword from the fallen Ala Mhigo, Ilberd was a former friend of Raubhan's who became Grand Marshal of Alphinaud Leveilleur's Crystal Braves, a new independent Grand Company answerable only to Minfilia and the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. During the events of ''Dreams of Ice, Ilberd was tasked with rooting out the Garlean spy known as "the Ivy," who was believed to be a high-ranking member of the Immortal Flames. The main breakthrough came when they traced one of the Ivy's agents to Coethas, who was caught red-handed dealing with the Harriers working for Lady Iceheart. Through interrogation by both the Crystal Braves and Ishgard's Temple Knights, the Ivy's web of intrigue was unraveled. It was revealed the traitor was none other than Raubahn's own Grand Marshal, Eline Roaille. She is captured by Ilberd in with the aid of the Adventurer and Lady Yugiri, as she was meeting with her contact in the East Shroud. Unfortunately, while Lady Iceheart was dealt with, Eline had escaped custody and fled to Northern Thanalan. Ilberd cornered her outside Castrum Meridanum and recaptured her. In Ul'dah, Ilberd and Alphinaud met with Raubahn to discuss the Ivy's web. They revealed she had also been working for the Monetarists in addition to Garlemald, and perhaps even other unknown parties as given by the deals with the Harriers. What many did not know was that Ilberd secretly loathed Raubhan for "abandoning" Ala Mhigo and was also on the pay roll of Lolorito, like most of the Crystal Braves since their interception, with the promise of the restoration of his homeland in return of helping the Lalafell in his bid for power. Ilberd eventually reveals his true nature during the supposed assassination of Nanamo Ul Namo, having his men capture Alphinaud while he personally dragged the Adventurer into the dining hall when Teledji Adeledji accused the hero and the Scions of regicide. After Raubahn killed off Teledji, Ilberd chopped off the enraged warrior's left arm when he attempted to cut down Lolorito. Finally admitting his distain towards Raubhan, Ilberd further provokes his former friend by claiming to be the sultana's killer. This leads to a fight between the former friends that ends with Raubahn defeated and imprisoned. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward While their dealings are eventually revealed, Ilberd ends up having a falling out with Lolorito over Raubahn, wanting to execute the "traitor" to Ala Mhigo. Ilberd and his Crystal Brave followers proceed to carry out the deed by taking Raubhan Halatali. But the Adventurer, Alphinaud, and Yugiri Mistwalker break into Halatali to stop the execution, with Ilberd confronting them in battle alongside Yuyuhase and Laurentius. But overwhelmed while seeing his opponents know the truth of Nanamo not being dead, telling the Adventure that they are both nothing but pawns used by others, Ilberd is forced to fall back while explaining that he will do what it takes to see Ala Mhigo restored at any cost. Soon after, Alphinaud officially disbands the Crystal Braves with Ilberd and his followers labeled wanted criminals. Voice Ilberd is voiced by in the Japanese version of the game. In the English version of ''A Realm Reborn, Ilberd was voiced by , who also voiced Gaius Van Baelsar. Etymology "Ilberd" comes from "Hilbert". Category:Final Fantasy XIV Characters